we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is an Arcade game mode in We Happy Few introduced in Update 1.7 Survival Mode harkens back to the Early Access era of We Happy Few, in the period before the game gained an actual storyline and it was focused purely on surviving in Wellington Wells as a Downer. Sandbox Mode is a subvariant of Survival Mode that does not have any objective and unlocks all of the customization options for world generation. The player is free to do whatever they desire. Objective Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player's objective is to survive and stay alive while working to secure the means to escape Wellington Wells. In order to accomplish this, the player must navigate through Wellington Wells without dying and make their way to the boathouse located on the final island. Inside said boathouse, there is a motorboat that, once powered, will allow the player to escape to the mainland United Kingdom. The motorboat requires power in order to be of any use and in order to obtain power for it, the player must find and collect 5 special Boat Capacitors in Wellington Wells. These Boat Capacitors look similar to normal Power Cells but are neon-green as opposed to purple. One other obstacle that the player also has to overcome is that the bridges connecting the islands are all closed and locked down and the player must find electronic keycards in order to be able to open them and proceed to the next island. In addition to escaping Wellington Wells, the player must also make sure that they do not die while trying to accomplish this. Sandbox Mode Sandbox mode does not have any objective for the player to complete and the player is free to do whatever they desire. Playable Characters In Survival Mode, the player can play as any of the three playable characters from the Campaign; Arthur Hastings, Sally Boyle and Oliver Starkey. Arthur is playable right from the start, Sally is unlocked by completing Act II and Ollie is unlocked by completing Act III. 'Arthur:' *Uses "Combat" and "Stealth" skill trees. *Starts the game wearing a Proper Suit Advantages: *Fastest movement speed, both while walking and running. *Can use both Workbenches and Chem Tables. *Can "hide" by sitting down on a bench and reading a newspaper. *Versatile; Arthur is good at both stealth and combat. Disadvantages: *Lacks a "Survival" skill tree, making certain things more challenging. 'Sally:' *Uses "Stealth" and "Survival" skill trees *Starts the game wearing a Proper Suit (Sally's version) Advantages: *Very good at stealth, Sally can hide in plain sight, her greetings are superior at reducing suspicion and she has a greater chance of breaking the line of sight when fleeing. *Has access to several unique chemical crafting recipes, including a few exclusive ones. *Her final Super-Duper skill "Double Double" will double the yield from some crafting recipes Disadvantages *Fragile; Sally has the lowest health out of the three characters and her health cannot be increased. *Cannot take down NPCs from behind without using a Knockout Syringe. *Cannot equip and use "heavy weapons" like Shovels, Lead Pipes, Frying Pans, etc. *Lacks a "Combat" skill tree, making her less effective in a direct engagement. *Cannot use Workbenches and has only access to the most basic weapons and clothing. *Has the smallest inventory capacity. *-30% movement speed penalty when carrying a body. 'Ollie:' *Uses "Combat" and "Survival" skill trees *Starts the game wearing a Sergeant's No.2 Service Dress Advantages: *Deals the most damage out of the three characters. *Has the largest inventory capacity. *Can perform Stealth takedowns on Bobbies and Joy Doctors without needing a skill. *Has access to a variety of unique workbench crafting recipes, including a number of exclusive ones. *Can throw items and bodies farther than the other characters. Disadvantages: *Lacks a "Stealth" skill tree, making him less effective at stealth. *Slowest movement speed, both when walking and running. *Cannot use Chem Tables and has only access to a limited set of chemical crafting recipes. *Clothes-wise, Ollie's starting crafting recipes allow him to cycle between his Military Suit and a Boiler Suit but he cannot have both in his inventory simultaneously, making it harder when traveling between Garden District and Hamlyn Village zones without shelter fast-travel. *Gets sick from taking Joy, resulting in vomiting (Hunger and Thirst loss), a shorter high and a longer withdrawal. Base needs The primary goal for the player is to survive and secure an escape route out of Wellington Wells. The survival aspect of the game mode comes in the form of basic needs that the player must tend to. These basic needs are Hunger, Thirst, and Fatigue and the player must make sure to satisfy them as unlike in the Campaign, failing to satisfy one's basic necessities will be fatal. *'Hunger' is satisfied by eating foodstuffs. Being well-fed will increase the player's maximum stamina and being hungry will decrease it. Foodstuffs can be obtained as loot from containers and occasionally from NPCs. They can also be bought from shops and Vending Machines for money. *'Thirst' is satisfied by drinking drinks. Being hydrated will reduce the player's stamina consumption and being dehydrated will increase it. Drinks can be found as loot but the player can also drink water from pumps in the Garden District and from taps in the houses in Hamlyn Village. *'Fatigue' is satisfied by sleeping enough. Being well-rested will increase the player's stamina recovery and being exhausted will decrease it. Fatigue can only be restored by sleeping in shelters as Survival Mode does not allow the player to sleep in beds found in people's houses (with the exception of abandoned houses in the Garden District). These three base needs are represented by three icons on the HUD that will slowly deplete over time. The player can also check the exact percentage of the base needs on the "Vitals" tab. Map Layout When starting a game of Survival Mode, the player can customize the general map layout through the following parameters: * World Size: This setting determines how large each individual holm will be. The are three options to pick from; Small, Medium and Large. **Small holmes are comparable to Barrow Holm from the campaign while large holmes are comparable to Maidenholm from the campaign. ***Larger holmes will feature more buildings, generated structures, and more loot but will also be more challenging to navigate and can make the game longer. *'World Layout': This setting determines how the holmes will be generated relative to each other. There are two choices to pick from; Line and Tree. **'Line' will create a much more linear map in that all holms will be aligned with each other and generate in a long line. Each holm will be linked to two other holmes, with an entrance bridge leading to it and an exit bridge leading to the next holm. The player will usually start on the first holm in the line-up and the boathouse will always be on the last holm. **'Tree' will create a more random and non-linear map in that the holms will generate in such a fashion that a single holm could be linked to several other holms; such "junction holmes" could have bridges leading to 3 or more holmes, making it harder to tell in what direction the player should go in order to reach the Boathouse. *'Island Composition' (only in Sandbox Mode): This setting determines what district the map will be composed of. There are three choices to pick from; Garden District, Hamlyn Village and Mixed. **'Garden District' will make the whole map generate Garden District holms, featuring open grassy fields, water pumps, ruined buildings, abandoned- and bombed-out houses. These holms will be populated by Wastrels and Headboys. **'Hamlyn Village' will make the whole map generate Hamlyn Village holms, featuring long streets, back alleys, TV Spankers, Headmistresses, Mood Booths, Downer Detectors and curfews at night. These holms will be populated by Wellies, Criers, Bobbies and on the later islands, Joy Doctors. **'Mixed' will make the whole map generate a mixture of both Garden District and Hamlyn Village holms. This is the default (and only possible) setting for Survival Mode. *'Height Variation '(only in Sandbox Mode): This setting determines how hilly or flat the environment is. There are three options to pick from; Almost Flat, Soft Hills and Unprofessional. **'Almost Flat' will, as the name says, make the map almost completely flat, with minimal to no differences in vertical elevation between areas. **'Soft Hills' will feature some gradual variation in vertical elevation throughout the map, leading to light inclines and slopes throughout the map. **'Unprofessional' will feature extreme and often abrupt changes in vertical elevations. A high point and a low point can be as far as 100m apart from one another and it is not unheard of for slopes and streets to generate nearly or fully vertical. This setting has been known to cause issues with building generation, causing houses to generate above or below ground level, making them inaccessible. Category:Gameplay Category:Content